Be Mine
by shizu yummy
Summary: Bagi Fyodor menjadi seorang pengganti pun tak masalah dengan Dazai menjadi miliknya itu sudah cukup. FyoZai/Rate M/yaoi/ For Fyodor Brithday


**Be Mine by Shizu yummy**

.

 **Bungou Stray Dogs by Kafka Asagiri dan Harukawa Sango.**

.

Saya tidak pernah mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam menulis ini hanya untuk asupan semata.

.

~ **Fyodor Dostoyevsky x Osamu Dazai** ~

( **FyoZai** )

.

 **Warn!** _Yaoi, BL,Don't like Don't Read!_

 **Be mine**

.

.

Fyodor tahu bagi Dazai dirinya hanyalah sebuah pelarian dan ia tak perduli mau harus menjadi sebuah pengganti atau pun sebuah boneka. Asalkan mereka dapat bersama itu sudah cukup.

'Diriku dan juga tubuhku adalah milikmu' itu lah ucapan kontrak yang Dazai janjikan pada Fyodor.

Fyodor bebas melakukan apa pun pada kekasihnya. APA PUN termasuk dalam hal bihari sekali pun. Tetapi Fyodor tak perduli, yang dia inginkan adalah 'hati' sang pujaan hati.

.

.

 **Be Mine**

.

.

Berkali-kali mereka bercumbu, berkali-kali nama Fyodor disebut dan juga berkali-kali ucapan cinta dilontarkan, tetap hati Dazai bukan lah miliknya. ia hanya berperan sebagai penutup lubang yang telah hampa.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" Tanya sang Raven yang masih memeluk pinggang sang Detektif.

Dazai hanya membalas dengan anggukan, ia sibuk mengenakan pakaian dan juga memasang perban pada tubuhnya. (menutupi luka-luka yang tercipta oleh obsesi bunuh diri, dan bercak-bercak cumbuan yang diberikan Fyodor saat bercinta).

Menarik perban yang hendak dipasang oleh Dazai, Fyodor berniat untuk memberikan tanda lagi. Memberi tahu bahwa sang Detektif ini miliknya.

"Nghh... Hentikan Fyodor... Tanda merahku semakin banyak.." Dazai mendesah pelan, lalu menjauhkan kepala pria Rusia–yang berniat memakannya lagi.

"Pergi kesana tidak akan membuat hatimu yang kosong terisi lagi." cibir Fyodor, dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Dazai terdiam.

.

.

 **Be Mine**

.

.

Baik Fyodor tahu dan Dazai pun juga tahu, bahwa tidak ada cinta dalam hubungan mereka. Cinta Fyodor hanya berjalan satu arah pada Dazai seorang. Lain hal dengan Dazai ia hanya membutuhkan dirinya untuk menutupi cinta–luka dihatinya.

"Apa kau ingin melakukan sex lagi?" Dazai menawarkan dengan tersenyum, jemarinya hendak membuka kembali kancing baju yang ia kenakan.

Ahh... Fyodor benci ini.. ia sangat benci akan ekspresi wajah Dazai yang hendak menutupi sesuatu. Senyuman terpaksa yang selalu ia benci.

–PLAAK

Tamparan keras melayang pada pipi Dazai, dilanjut dengan tubuhnya yang dihempas keatas ranjang.

"Akkhh... Sakit.." Dazai memekik sesaat, Fyodor mulai melucuti dan menggerayangi tubuh tersebut. Dazai tidak berontak, ia mendesah pelan dengan sentuhan yang diberikan Fyodor. Mereka sudah terbiasa.

Fyodor melepas celananya kemudian menarik Dazai keatas pangkuan–Dazai mengerti dan menurut. Ini perjanjian yang ia buat.

Siapa yang tidak senang melakukan hubungan intim dengan orang yang dicintai? Semua orang akan senang melakukannya–terkecuali untuk lelaki hidung belang yang senang melakukan dengan siapa pun.

Fyodor senang melakukannya tapi hatinya sakit, ia tahu cintanya yang tulus hanya dibayar dengan kebohongan. Fyodor tahu. Sangat tahu.

Hatinya meminta untuk ini berakhir dan berhenti... Cinta seperti ini salah.

–Dan kau akan membuatnya terluka lagi.

Sial.

"Tidak bisakah kau melupakannya? Dia sudah tiada bukan?" tanya Fyodor disaat foreplay mereka berlanjut.

Dazai terdiam ekspresinya berubah murung, air mata mengalir begitu saja ketika pertanyaan tersebut terlontar. Fyodor kembali membuka luka lamanya. Selalu begini.

"Lupakan." ucap sang pria Rusia jemarinya mengusap wajah si ikal, menghapus air mata yang berjatuhan.

–Sex mereka berlanjut.

Dazai mengalungkan lengannya pada Fyodor, sementara pria Rusia itu terus menghentak tubuh bagian bawah mereka yang menyatu. Dazai mendesah tak teratur, tubuhnya tersentak naik turun. Manik topas menatap penuh nafsu sang raven, lengan yang awalnya hanya mengalug pada leher jenjang tersebut kini mencakar punggung sang dominan.

"Fyodor... Hnghh.. Aku.. mencintaimu." bisik Dazai pada Fyodor.

Si Rusia terdiam sesaat, Dazai selalu mengungkapkan kata cinta hanya saat mereka melakukan sex dan hanya saat dirinya bersedih. Fyodor sangat paham dengan lelaki ikal dibawahnya, ia selalu ketakutan saat menyadari akan kehilangan orang lain lagi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Fyodor yang kemudian meraup bibir kecoklatan dan melumatnya. Dazai memeluk Fyodor erat bahkan merapatkan kaki agar penghubung dibawah sana agar tidak terpisah.

Mendesah tak karuan, hentakan Fyodor semakin kencang. Rasa nikmat dan sakit bercampur, keduanya saling mencari untuk puncak pelepasan. Menjerit dan meremas kencang helaian hitam Fyodor, Dazai menahan panas dan rasa penuh dibawah sana. Fyodor mencapai puncaknya–tubuh Dazai lemas wajahnya berantakan dengan pelu dan air liur benar-benar berantakan.

.

 **Be Mine**

.

Dazai benar-benar tertidur lelap setelah aktivitas bercinta mereka, tidak heran mengapa pria rumput laut ini kelelahan mereka melakukannya dua kali pada hari ini.

"Apa aku tak bisa menjadi pengganti Odasaku untukmu?" gumam Fyodor pada Dazai yang tertidur. Jemarinya memainkan rambut coklat yang berantakan, lalu mengecup pelan kening yang kini telah berada didalam mimpi. Fyodor hanya berharap usahanya untuk menemani dan mengisi hati yang hampa akan membuatnya dapat mengisi hati tersebut sepenuhnya tanpa ada label sebagai sebuah pengganti.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **Note** : Fic ultah yang gak ada hubungannya sama ultah. Yang penting hasrat diri ini pada FyoZai terpenuhi :') HaBeDe buat tikus gantengs kyta dan beberapa temen RL yang ultahnya bisa barengan gini. For Sora yang juga tag FyoZai di fb. Gue merasa ini kecepatan but.. emang lagi ngegas buru2 bikinnya. Fyo disini cuma pelarian buat Dazai yang masih gak move on sama Odasaku. Fic ultah yang gak ada hubungannya sama ultah ye /dibuang/

 _Yummy 11.11.2018 Happy Brithday Fyodor Dostoyevsky~_

 **I hope you enjoy this story'.**


End file.
